Game Over
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura memang jagonya dalam bermain battle game di PSP. Tapi bagaimana kalau sekali saja dia kalah, harus menerima hukuman yang luar biasa? Fic special request by Kasumi Rii-chan and Nne Kishida. Mind to RnR?


**Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa mengerjakan request lagi! Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman-teman cowokku yang menjadi lawanku dalam battle game di PSP. Wahaha berkat kalian, aku dapet ide ini. Tapi awas saja, selesai bikin fic ini kita tanding lagi, aku masih belum puas dengan kemenangan yang kemaren WAHAHA *devil laugh -kicked***

**Yah pokoknya gitu lha, this fic special request by Black Magician Kasumi-chan and Nne Kishida. Dan atas permintaan kakakku tersayang, kak Nne, fic ini aku buat eksplisit. Jadi yang gak suka, SANA! HUS HUS! *gaya ngusir ayam -plak* Enjoy it..! **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, hard lemon (?), PWP, explisit

Genre : Romance/Humor

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**GAME OVER**

**

* * *

**

"Wahahahaha! Yes! Yes! Aku menang lagii..!" teriak suara seorang gadis dari salah satu kelas. Apa yang dia lakukan? Masih di sekolah jam segini? Padahal anak-anak lain sudah pulang. Terlihat dari dalam kelas itu, gadis berambut pink tersebut memegang salah satu game consol dan di sekitarnya masih ada tiga orang cowok yang seumur dengannya.

"Aaaakh, ternyata Sakura-chan jago juga yaa!" keluh salah satu dari mereka yang berambut seperti duren berwarna kuning. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Wahaha, masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun untukmu menantangku Narutoo," ejek gadis bernama Sakura itu. Walau ada tiga orang cowok, sebenarnya yang bermain dengan Sakura hanya dua. Yang satu, masih asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Huh, mungkin kau saja yang masih terlalu lemah Naruto! Biar aku yang melawan Sakura-chan!" geram satunya yang berambut bob dengan alis tebalnya. Dia merebut game consol yang tak lain adalah PSP berwarna hitam itu dari tangan Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

Sakura menyeringai, "Yakin bisa mengalahkanku Lee?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang meremehkan. Lee langsung membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Pasti Sakura-chan! Ayo kita mulai!"

Lee segera memilih karakter yang akan dia mainkan untuk melawan karakter yang dimainkan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan kelas itu dipenuhi dengan suara efek pertarungan yang mereka semua mainkan. Lee bermain dengan ganas, bahkan terlihat wajahnya seperti habis lari keliling gedung sekolah. Padahal Sakura santai saja hanya saja gerakan jari lentiknya terlihat sangat cepat, memang dia salah satu senior yang biasa memainkan PSP di angkatannya.

"HUWAAAAA KALAAAH!" teriak Lee histeris membuat Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Naruto menatap Lee dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Hahaha apa kubilang," ejek Sakura dengan santainya. Di saat Naruto dan Lee bernangis-nangis ria, akhirnya laki-laki emo yang sedari tadi asyik bermain laptop risih juga. Dia melirik pada teman-temannya yang sedang asyik berlebay ria.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Masa' kalah main psp aja sampai harus lebay seperti itu?" geram laki-laki berambut raven biru donker itu. Lee dan Narutio langsung menoleh melihat ke arah teman mereka itu.

"Hiks Temeeeee, kau main laptop terus sih! Sakura-chan jago banget tahu!" jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang masih memasang senyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Laki-laki yang bernama asli Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya memutar bola mata onyxnya bosan.

"Hah, cewek seperti itu sih dengan satu jariku pun dia akan kalah telak," sindir Sasuke yang kembali bermain dengan laptopnya. Sakura tersentak dan memasang death glare andalannya pada laki-laki raven itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh. Jadi kau merasa bisa mengalahkanku tuan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'Uchiha'. Sasuke meliriknya malas.

"Hn, kenapa? Mau bukti?" tanya Sasuke yang memutar posisi duduknya hingga dia berhadapan dengan Sakura sekarang. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, jangan hanya ngomong! Ayo, bertanding denganku!" ujar Sakura yang langsung merebut psp yang dipegang Lee dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Eh Sakura-chan, aku sudah mau pu—"

"Aku pinjam dulu pspmu dobe, sepulang sekolah aku kembalikan padamu," sela Sasuke cepat. Naruto tadinya ragu, tapi setelah lama dia berpikir akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dan pulang bersama Lee.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di sekolah, Sasuke memandang mata hijau emerald Sakura dalam-dalam begitu pula sebaliknya. Setelah menutup laptopnya, Sasuke duduk di lantai mengambil posisi di depan Sakura. Saat Sakura sedang sibuk memilih karakter, Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum penuh arti dibalik psp yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hei Sakura,"

"Hn?" tanya Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pspnya.

"Kalau main menang kalah saja itu tidak seru, mau aku buat lebih menantang tidak?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung, "aku akan memberi syarat jika menang kalah,"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Oke, jika aku menang maka aku pilih telinga dan jika aku kalah maka aku pilih jidat lebarmu itu," jelas Sasuke, "dan tiap satu kali battle, satu syarat, oke?" tanya Sasuke, senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya membuat Sakura kesal.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi ya sudah, ayo kita main!" ajak Sakura tak sabar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, senyum licik tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Ternyata, jauh di luar perkiraan Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar sangat jago dalam bermain battle game. Padahal tadi dia santai saja saat melawan Lee dan Naruto tapi harus Sakura akui, melawan Sasuke membuat dia harus bermain mati-matian. Sakura mengernyit kesal, saat tenaga karakter yang dimainkannya semakin menipis. Dan tiga pukulan dari karakter yang dimainkan Sasuke, sukses membuat karakter lawannya KO di tempat.

"Yak, game over," gumam Sasuke lalu dia menatap Sakura yang tengah geram memegang pspnya.

"Haah, kalah juga, uh kau menyebalkan Sasu—"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke mendekati wajahnya hingga wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. Sakura terperangah saat Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinganya. Sakura melenguh tertahan saat Sasuke menjilatnya dan kemudian menggigitnya perlahan hingga telinganya memerah. Setelah melepaskannya, Sakura langsung sontak memundurkan kepalanya.

"A… Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup, dia memegang cuping telinganya yang memerah. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dan tidak mengindahkan gerutu Sakura selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali mengatur pspnya.

"Second battle," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pspnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "jika aku menang, aku pilih bibir," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasuke langsung memulai permainan tanpa aba-aba. Tentu saja Sakura belum siap, dan itu menyebabkan Sasuke menjadikannya bulan-bulanan di permainan. Sakura memencet-mencet keypad pspnya sangat kuat, hingga terlihat ada dua yang masuk ke dalam hingga susah dipencet. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, Sakura kembali kalah. Namun kali ini, Sakura langsung cekatan dan dia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Walau aku kalah, aku tidak—HMMPH?" Sakura berusaha melawan saat Sasuke yang ternyata juga tahu akan reaksi Sakura, langsung berdiri dan mencengkram tangannya. Sasuke menariknya ke dalam ciumannya, hanya ciuman di bibir biasa. Namun, saat itu Sakura lengah sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menidurkannya dan laki-laki itu duduk di atas selangkangan Sakura.

"A… Apa-apaan kau? Minggir! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura meronta-ronta sementara Sasuke di atasnya.

"Hem? Aku tidak akan minggir, sampai kau benar-benar game over nona Haruno," ucap Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai.

"Apa maksud—"

"Third battle," Sasuke kembali memegang pspnya dan memberikan psp Sakura, "jika aku menang, aku pilih dalam mulut,"

Sasuke langsung memulai gamenya. Sakura yang panik karena Sasuke duduk di atasnya sedangkan posisinya yang tiduran, tidak bisa berkosentrasi akan permainan. Dan akhirnya dia kembali kalah lagi, tak sempat Sakura menahan Sasuke, laki-laki itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengamuk di dalamnya. Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke menjelajahinya perlahan, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, bahkan bergerak lincah hingga lidah Sakura sendiri tak bisa menangkapnya. Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan membiarkan Sakura menarik nafas.

"Hah hah,"

"Fifth battle," Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar, lalu dia menjilat saliva Sakura yang ada di sekitar mulutnya, "jika aku menang, aku pilih buah dadamu,"

Sakura menelan ludah, matanya berkunang-kunang gara-gara ciuman ganas Sasuke tadi. Tentu saja hal ini merugikannya, karena tidak bisa melihat layar psp dengan jelas. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura kalah, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kelelahan hingga dia tersenyum. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke yang sekarang membuka seragam Sakura dan memperlihatkan dua bukit yang tertutupi bra. Sakura berusaha menahan kepala Sasuke yang mendekat, tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke menepis tangan kecil itu. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan membuka bra Sakura, melumat sebuah tonjolan yang ada di sana.

"Sash ah.. uh.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mendesah. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Final battle," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya seperti melihat makanan yang enak di depan matanya, menatap Sakura yang tidak berdaya, "jika aku menang, maka aku pilih daerah sini," ujar Sasuke dengan santainya dan menunjuk daerah yang ada di antara selangkangan Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan lagi psp yang terjatuh di samping Sakura pada pemiliknya. Namun senyumnya semakin melebar, saat terlihat Sakura malah kembali menjatuhkan pspnya di atas perutnya dan tangannya sudah gemetar. Tanda dia sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Melihatnya, tentu saja Sasuke santai memainkan pspnya, orang lawannya aja tepar begitu kok. Sasuke menang dengan nilai perfect, dia menyeringai dan mendekati wajah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan kembali melumatnya. Sementara tangannya asyik meraba paha putih mulus milik Sakura. Puas meraba, Sasuke menyusup ke dalam rok mini Sakura, mengelus-ngelus celana dalam yang entah kenapa jadi terasa lembab. Sasuke menyeringai, saat jarinya bisa menyelinap masuk ke balik celana dalam Sakura itu. Sasuke meraba bulu-bulu halus yang ada di sana. Membuat kaki Sakura merinding.

Tidak sampai situ, Sasuke mempermainkan Sakura dengan sengaja memainkan ujung jarinya di ujung labia Sakura tanpa memasukkannya. Menanti reaksi Sakura berikutnya. Namun, di luar dugaan Sakura mengerang dan menaikkan pinggulnya tanda memaksa Sasuke agar memasukkan jari tengahnya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis berambut pink itu. Akhirnya dia memasukkan juga jarinya, dan memutar-mutarkannya di dalam lorong itu.

Sakura mendesah hebat, matanya terpejam dan hanya mulutnya saja yang terbuka. Sementara Sasuke menggigit leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Sakura kembali mengerang saat dirasanya Sasuke memasukkan satu jari lagi dan memutarnya kembali, mencoba meregangkan. Kedua jari Sasuke terus keluar masuk, membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat dia merasa sesuatu mnegalir memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, Sakura mendesah kencang.

"A… Aaaaah!" Sakura memekik dan mengangkat pinggulnya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang merasakan tangannya basah karena cairan yang keluar dari lorongnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, dia menarik jarinya dari dalam lorong Sakura. Dia melirik gadis berambut pink yang kini terengah-engah itu.

"You're game over, Sakura Haruno…" bisik Sasuke sinis. Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya dan memandang mata onyx Sasuke yang tengah menjilat jarinya sampai bersih.

"Shit," umpat Sakura pelan, dia kembali menutup matanya untuk terengah-engah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali mendekati dada Sakura dan memilin puting yang sudah menegang membuat Sakura kembali meluncurkan nada suaranya yang indah.

Sasuke menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan, membuat Sakura terus saja melenguh. Sementara mulutnya menghisap tonjolan di sebelah kanan, tangan kanannya meremas yang kiri. Sakura tak tahan lagi, dia meremas rambut raven Sasuke dengan kuat bahkan setengah menjambaknya. Sasuke tersenyum dan tanpa sadar dia menggigit tonjolan merah yang sudah menegang di dalam mulutnya membuat Sakura memekik. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada tonjolan di sebelahnya.

Tidak sampai situ, Sasuke turun ke bawah dan membuka lebar-lebar paha Sakura hingga daerah yang tadi dia raba kini terpampang jelas di depannya. Daerah itu merah merekah dan berkedut membuat Sasuke bergidik ingin sekali merasakannya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya pada daerah itu. Sakura berusaha mendongak ingin melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan, namun sia-sia. Karena, saat Sakura berusaha bangkit, lagi-lagi dia harus kembali terkapar karena lidah Sasuke yang menjilat labianya dan menerobos masuk.

"Sas… Sas… Aaaah!" desah Sakura kencang saat lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dari ujung labia itu.

Sasuke menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Dirinya menegang ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Saat dia sudah berpikir seperti itu, dia menemukan sesuatu di dalam labia Sakura dan memilinnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura terus mengerang dan mengerang, membakar birahi Sasuke. Sakura kembali menegang hingga cairannya keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Cairan yang manis.

"Lanjutkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap Sasuke denagn sedikit kesal.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, lalu dia membuka celananya dengan paksa. Sakura tertegun melihat benda Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak, dan wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat, menandakan dia tengah menahan dirinya yang sudah terangsang.

"Aku belum game over Sakura," bisik Sasuke, dia kembali duduk di antara kedua paha Sakura yang dilebarkan, "dan kau tahu aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah,"

"Ap—AAAAK!" teriak Sakura meringis kesakitan, dia mencengkram karpet di bawahnya sementara Sasuke terlihat tengah berusaha memasukkan bendanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya, menahan sakit yang tidak terkira.

Sasuke maju mundur dengan perlahan, saat ada selaput yang menahannya, Sasuke menarik nafas. Dan dalam satu hentakan, Sasuke langsung memasukkan benda itu seutuhnya. Sakura berteriak kesakitan, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Sasuke bisa merasakan cairan darah yang menyelimuti bendanya. Sasuke terdiam, dia pasti mengerti bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Sakura. Sasuke terus menunggu hingga akhirnya, Sakura—yang mungkin tanpa sadar—mengangkat pinggulnya.

Sasuke mengerti tanda itu, dia memundurkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan kepala bendanya masih di dalam, kemudian dia maju lagi dan membuat Sakura mendesah. Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang teratur dan Sakura tanpa sadar sudah mengimbanginya dengan baik. Sasuke terlihat berusaha dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun, saat Sakura meminta lebih dengan tanda dia menaikkan pinggulnya, Sasuke pun tak ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Sakura. Dia semakin mempercepat temponya membuat Sakura kembali memekik.

"Sas Sas aah.. Sasukeee!" pekik Sakura saat dia sudah kembali klimaks untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sakura mencakar punggung Sasuke semakin kuat. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai lunglai, dan dia semakin mempercepat temponya.

Terus maju mundur, namun walau Sakura sudah lunglai sekalipun, dia tetap bisa mendesah kencang. Sasuke senang sekali mendengar susunan lagu indah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan kembali maju sambil melumat buah dada Sakura yang sudah menegang. Sasuke tersentak, akhirnya dia menegang juga. Sasuke melenguh tertahan dan dengan segenap kekuatan, dia berusaha melepas diri dari Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan nafas lega sementara Sasuke masih terengah-engah karena cairannya keluar dengan derasnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sesaat dan langsung ambruk di samping Sakura. Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sementara saat dia mendongak ingin melihat wajah gadis di depannya, Sakura tengah menyeringai di depannya.

"You're game over too, Sasuke Uchiha," sindir Sakura dengan suara yang pelan. Sasuke mendengus dan kembali mendekati Sakura.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura, sementara tangannya kembali meremas-remas buah dada Sakura, "I don't think so," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura saat gadis itu tengah melenguh kembali.

"Uuuh…"

"You'll never beat me," ucap Sasuke lagi, dia kembali menyeringai saat Sakura lagi-lagi menikmati pijatannya. Sasuke melumat mulut Sakura.

"Sa… Sasuke hentikan! A… Aku… aku mau pulang…" rintih Sakura karena lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke bermain di labianya.

"Kalau begitu akui dulu kalau kau sudah kalah telak dariku," gumam Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Bilang…" jari Sasuke keluar masuk, "aku.." jari itu memilin sesuatu sebesar biji kacang, "kalah telak…" dia menambah jarinya masuk ke dalam, "dari Sasuke Uchiha…" dan Sasuke memelintirnya.

"A… Aku… ka… kalah… telak.. dari… Sasu—AAAAH!" Sakura mendesah kencang saat dia lagi-lagi mencapai klimaksnya. Kakinya menggelinjang sementara Sasuke terkekeh dan menarik jarinya lalu menjilatnya.

"Hem oke, ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke dan dia langsung memakai seragamnya dan membantu Sakura memakaikan seragamnya.

.

.

.

**Sepulang sekolah…**

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu mengembalikan psp pada Naruto?" gerutu Sakura dari tadi saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah pemilik psp berwarna hitam, Naruto Uzumaki *halah*

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudahlah, kau kan sudah kalah telak dariku, tak ada salahnya kau menemaniku juga kan?" Sasuke balas menggerutu. Sakura mencibir kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan rumah Naruto yang besar. Sasuke memencet bel dan beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah anak berambut jabrik tersebut itu.

"Eh? Ya ampun, teme dan Sakura-chan baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa sementara Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Thanks pspnya ya dobe," ucap Sasuke santai. Naruto mengangguk tapi masih menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Err, oh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menang?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke.

"Hem? Aku yang menang kok," ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura merasakan seperti jatuh ke tebing sekarang. Naruto berdecak kagum.

"Wow, kau hebat teme!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Dan kau tahu? Sakura sampai berteriak hebat karenanya," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tersentak dan langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'tolong-jangan-ceritakan-yang-tadi' namun untungnya Naruto yang mungkin 'sedikit' lemot hanya menjawab "Wow hebaaat!"

"Sakura juga sampai menggelinjang lho,"

"Wow hebaaat!"

"Bahkan dia sampai goyang-goyang pinggul,"

"Wow hebaaaat!"

"Oh ya, Sakura juga meremas-remas rambutku saking gregetannya,"

"Wow hebaaat!"

"Hn, bahkan dia mencakar-cakar punggungku,"

"Woow, hebat!"

"Benar-benar deh, dia terus memintaku lebih tanpa sadar," ucap Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin melenceng dari topik pembicaraan membuat Sakura benar-benar memerah dan memanas sekarang. Dia akhirnya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke kuat kuat.

Tapi, Naruto yang lemot hanya menjawab, "Woooow, kau benar-benar hebat teme! Aku salut, kau bisa menaklukkan Sakura-chan sampai seperti itu, aku dan Lee saja mati-matian," keluh Naruto membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Hn, begitulah, sudah ya dobe," dan Sasuke pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Namun, biar begitu tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto sempat melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Sakura. Awalnya Naruto hanya mengira itu luka biasa, namun setelah dia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan padanya. Naruto tersentak.

"Ha? Ma… Masa' sih?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Lalu Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahahaha, gak mungkin,"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh! Satu request kembali berkurang! Wahaha XDD *dilempar bakiak* Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, terutama kak Nne dan Rii-chan ya XD **

**Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan asal usul munculnya ide bejat ini. Tapi berhubung punggungku sudah pegal dan tanganku sudah capek mengetik, jadi gak usah aja ya? Hohoho ==v *ngeloyor (?)***

**Yosh! Boleh minta review ya? :)**


End file.
